logosfandomcom-20200222-history
YTV/Other
1988–1991 YTV_Logo_88_(Text).svg|Text-only variant. ytvcountdown.JPG|A Countdown seen on YTV, shortly before the channel launched. Day_1988.gif|Daytime ID. DA11D64A-0B94-4B62-A7F9-06B4CAC218B5.jpeg|Used as a closing logo at the time. 1991–1995 Ytvlogopinkorred1991.jpg Untitledtrtr.png|On-screen bug used at the time. YTV_Stereo_1991.png|YTV Stereo (1991) 7ED19FB2-FF25-4AA4-9491-0D4B50EC0C82.jpeg|The 1991 YTV logo in a red box. 1993–1995 YTV1993.png YTV promo for Rocko's Modern Life 1994.JPG|Promo for Nickelodeon's Rocko's Modern Life YTV 1993 Chair.png|An early chair logo. YTV 1993 Blimp.png|An early blimp logo. ytv1996.png|An early whale logo. YTVlogo12.png|An early shoe logo. YTVlogo14.PNG|An early robot logo. YTV 1993 Blender.png|An early blender logo. YTVlogo10.PNG|An early toaster logo. YTVlogo11.PNG|An early skull logo. YTVlogo12.PNG|An early globe logo. YTV_Zone_early_logo.png|An early basketball logo. (Used during The Zone promo) YTVDinosaur.png|An early dinosaur logo. YTVRocket.png|An early rocket logo. The previous design of the logo was carried over to a revised logo used starting in 1993, introducing an early variant of the purple, dark orange and green TV that would be used in the logo until 2006; in this logo, the TV and "YTV" logo is titled toward the top right. Many YTV fans recognize this logo and 1994 logo because of their unique designs that allow this logo and the 1994 logo to take on any shape, similar to the 1984-2009 logo designs used by Nickelodeon in the United States. The logo was designed by Corey McPherson Nash, with network ID's being produced by Olive Jar Animation. 1995–2000 ytv 1994.png|TV logo YTVlogo3.png YTV-robot.gif|The logo as a robot. (Used during The Treehouse) Photo_YTVrobot_TalentNight.jpg|The robot logo makes a cameo in the ReBoot episode "Talent Night". Original version (left) and ABC edit (right). YTVlogo20.png|The logo as a globe. YTVyourule.jpg|"You Rule" bandicam 2015-05-10 11-08-56-128.jpg|Original "Keed it Weird" 2696271706 32fa238de8.jpg|The logo as an iguana. YTVBall.png|The logo as a basketball. Bchair.gif|The logo as a chair. Wspring.png|The logo as a spring helmet. YTVlogo43.PNG|The logo as a rocket. YTVlogo41.png|The logo as a blob of gum. YTVlogo42.PNG|The logo as a shoe/sneaker. ytv_beetle.png|YTV As a beetle. (Used during The Treehouse) ytv_skull.png ytv_bot.png 1175002 10151518119280834 1538554493 n.png ytv_crawl.png ytv_duck.png ytv_fly.png ytv_motor.png ytv_mouth.png ytv_snail.png 2014-07-11 08.27.53 am.png|YTV Stereo YTV_68.png|Old logo on the Throwback Thursday blog on the offical website. 3_ytv_logos_real.jpg|3 YTV logos on the Throwback Thursday blog on the offical site. YTVBone.png YTVCROWN.png YTVDifferentWavySplat.png YTVLIGHTBULB.png YTVMapleleaf.png|the logo in the shape of a red maple leaf. YTVSaturn.png YTVWavySplat.png YTV Atom.png YTV Balloon.png YTV Balloon Dog.png YTV Bow.png YTV Cap.png YTV CupofSpilledDrink.png YTV Fish.png YTV Jack.png YTV Magic Carpet.png YTV Toaster.png YTV Top.png Ytvflower.png YTV_Logo-d62tqfx.jpg The "YTV" text in this update to the previous logo was changed in 1994, arranged the same way as before, though with an altered design of the TV and logotype. In 1996, YTV started to use the slogan "You Rule" to go with the random objects and creatures that the YTV text is placed atop of. In Fall 1998, YTV changed their slogan to "Keep It Weird". This logo was still used as a closing logo as well as on the "In Stereo" bug until 2007. 2000–2006 YTVlogo2000.png YTVRunner.PNG|The logo as a running creature. YTVlogo87.png|The logo as an alien. YTVLizard.PNG|The logo as a lizard-like creature. YTVHelicopter.PNG|The logo as a helicopter creature. 2003 additions Ytv 2003 1.png Ytv 2003 2.png Ytv 2003 3.png Ytv 2003 4.png Ytv 2003 5.png Ytv 2005 zone.png|''The Zone'' variant YTVBackpace.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-21h09m24s47.png|On-screen bug used from 2003. Image2717.jpg|Another on-screen bug used from 2003. 2005 logos used during primetime Ytv 2005 1.png Ytv 2005 2.png Ytv 2005 3.png Ytv 2005 4.png Ytv 2005 5.png Ytv 2005 6.png Ytv 2005 7.png ytv_2005_8.png 2001–2003 slogan variants Bandicam 2015-05-10 11-11-14-295.jpg|Orange version. Bandicam 2015-05-10 11-11-17-351.jpg|Purple version. 2006 variants, just before the Keep It Weird era ended A2AD0C97-5BD4-489F-8A41-10006F95E40D.jpeg 02F3616E-8533-42A4-AA52-AFDB3F1D70C3.jpeg C7C64D30-EF01-40FE-90AD-2AB568A6F8C2.jpeg 359A54F2-A292-4C32-BE5E-0A97FC7086DD.jpeg 6B3051C8-CD5F-42B2-B42A-F83B9E73E2FE.jpeg 2006–present 2006–2010 ytv bug.png|On-screen bug used at the time. ytv_logo.jpg|Green version ytv-orange-version.png|Orange version bandicam 2017-10-09 08-42-12-072.jpg|green 66466138-B6E3-418D-9F50-AEF49A252799.jpeg|Red YTV logo from Clang Invasion 033E2108-58D4-40F4-99E7-633984344EB0.jpeg|Halloween YTV logo 2010–present 2010–2014 YTV HD.png|YTV HD launched on January 11, 2011 YTVlogo88.PNG|Green variant of the main logo YTVlogo90.PNG|Orange variant of the main logo YTV Bug 2012.jpg|On-screen bug used until 2014 Ytv_.Com_logo.jpg|YTV.com Logo. YTV Halloween.JPG|Halloween version of this logo, used until October 31, 2015 YTV Christmas Logo 2.png|Christmas variant of this logo ytv.svg 2014–present sitelogo.png|3D version of the main logo File:Ytvnew`.png|3D version of above logo YTV logo 2014.svg|Print Logo YTVOnScreenBug2014-Present.png|On Screen Bug used during this time YTV2014NewIdent4.png|ID used during YTV Programming YTV Halloween 2016.png|Halloween version of the main logo, showing only the text "Fang-Tastic". YTVChristmasLogo2014.png|Christmas version of the main logo YTV_purple_logo.svg.png|Purple version of the main logo logo-ytv.png|Purple 3D version of the main logo Ytvasw.jpg ytv247.JPG|Another Ident used during YTV programming Purple YTV Logo.png|Website version. YTVLogoGreen.PNG|Green variant of the main logo. Category:YTV Category:Special logos Category:Corus Entertainment